1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices and, more particularly, to sensory amusement devices for use during sexual intercourse which provide entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different kinds of novelty adult amusement devices, used primarily during sexual intercourse or other human sexual activities, exist. Some devices, such as condoms, also provide a means for birth control and disease-prevention. Generally, condoms operate satisfactorily for these purposes, but many persons dislike using them because they reduce sensitivity, interrupt coitus, and are bothersome to wear.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device which can be used with condoms, to encourage condom use by providing entertainment and amusement. It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which can be used without a condom for providing entertainment and amusement during sexual intercourse.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fun gift, which can incorporate at least one sensory unit, such as a sound transducer or a light emitting diode (LED).